White Prince of Shadows
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Yuuri and Victor begin to realize that Victor is not aging as other people do…and now, neither is he. Add to that, the strange symptoms he's been experiencing lately and it's clear that something is odd about them. Two strangers arrive, offering answers, but the truth may require them to leave the only life that they know…yaoi, mpreg…Victor/Yuuri, Ichigo/Uryu, Isshin/Ryuuken


**White Prince of Shadows**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(A Bleach/Yuri on Ice Crossover!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yuuri and Victor begin to realize that Victor does not seem to be aging as other people do…and now, neither is he. Add to that, the strange symptoms he's been experiencing lately and it's clear that something is odd about them. A stranger comes to the two, offering answers, but the truth may require them to leave the only life that they know…yaoi, mpreg…Victor/Yuuri, Ichigo/Uryu, Isshin/Ryuuken, Renji/Byakuya, Kisuke/Tetsuya**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: A Little Bit of This**

Yuuri waited patiently in the lobby of the Saint Petersburg doctor's office, quietly watching colorful fish swimming in a small aquarium and sipping at the tea he had made to drink while waiting for his husband. He had to stop watching after a moment, because the bubbles in the water seemed to make him feel a little unsettled inside and he slipped a hand down to rub his stomach.

_I must have eaten something that isn't sitting well with me._

He breathed slowly and deeply as a little bit of nausea passed over him and he rubbed his belly a little more. He glanced at the clock over the fish tank and sighed.

_I hope he's finished soon. I don't feel so well._

He tried distracting himself with a sports magazine and it was amusing to him to see a lovely spread of Victor and himself, posed in sexy ways and smiling as they held each other.

_It was a little strange and kind of embarrassing, doing the first of these photo shoots with Victor after we got together, but honestly, when I was younger, I did dream about posing with him and feeling the warmth of him being near me, while the camera flashes went off all around us. It's even better when it's real. It's pretty fun, dressing up and being made to look so beautiful, kind of like gods or something._

"Mr. Katsuki?"

Yuuri startled a little and blinked at the sound of the nurse's voice.

"Sorry?" he said in Russian.

"I'll need you to come with me," the nurse said, switching to English to make it easier for him.

"Is Victor okay?" Yuuri asked anxiously.

"Oh, he's fine," the nurse said, smirking slightly in amusement, "It's just that he had to get some vaccinations and, well…"

"He passed out again, didn't he?" Yuuri sighed, rolling his eyes, "Oh my god, he's impossible."

"It's okay," the nurse said, good-naturedly, "Lots of people hate the sight of needles."

"Most of them don't pass out cold when they even look at one," Yuuri chuckled, "He's such a child sometimes, but then…that's my Vitya."

"Come this way," the nurse beckoned him, "I'll take you to his room."

"Thank you," Yuuri said, falling in with her.

"You look a little pale, Mr. Katsuki," the nurse noted, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed, rubbing his belly again, "I just ate something that didn't agree with me. I'm fine."

"Okay, here we are. You can go on inside. Doctor Zima is with him."

"Thanks," Yuuri said, opening the door and walking inside.

He found the doctor helping his awake, but slightly dazed husband to sit up on the examination table.

"Ah, Mr. Katsuki," the physician chuckled, "We're just finishing up."

"Did you pass out again?" Yuuri chided his husband.

"W-well, it's not like I can help it," Victor said, his voice shaking a little, "Who decided that poking people with sharp things was a good idea. I _hate _needles!"

"Yes, we get the point," Yuuri said dryly.

"Oh, that would be funny if I hadn't been jabbed with a pointy thing," Victor complained, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Did everything go all right?" Yuuri asked, looking at the doctor for a moment.

Doctor Zima's face reflected a look of curiosity as he answered.

"I was just about to go over that with Victor."

"There's nothing wrong, is there?" Yuuri asked, frowning.

"No," the doctor assured the two, "there's nothing of concern at all, and I have to say that, considering Victor's age and the length of time he has been a professional skater, it's rather astounding that he is showing no signs of what we would normally be expecting to see at his age. His joints and tendons, _everything_ is supremely healthy. It's almost as though he hadn't aged at all since his last exam, which, again, for his age, was already exceptional."

"I must have good genes," Victor chuckled, running his fingers through his messy bangs, "Not that I would know, having been an orphan."

"Well, whatever it is, I think I can safely say that you are in fine shape to continue skating in competition."

"That's very good news," Victor laughed, "Such good news I may forgive you for jabbing me with that huge needle!"

"It wasn't really that big," the doctor said, smirking.

"Come on," Yuuri said, taking Victor's arm and helping him to his feet, "it's time to go home. I'm tired from practice and my stomach is bothering me a little."

"Are you all right, _solnyshko_?" Victor asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Yuuri assured him, "I just want to go home."

"Well, it was nice seeing you both," the doctor said pleasantly.

"Nothing personal, but I'm glad we don't have to do this again for awhile," Victor said, shaking the doctor's hand, "Goodbye, Doctor Zima."

"Always a pleasure, Victor."

Victor and Yuuri left the doctor's office and walked out to where Victor had parked their car. The two got in and Victor headed back towards the Saint Petersburg home that the two shared.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Victor asked as he saw Yuuri's hand rubbing his stomach again.

"Ah, yeah, I've just been feeling a little bit nauseous. I'm sure it will go away."

But as the car turned onto their street, Yuuri felt an uncomfortable twinge, and even though he managed to wait until the car was stopped, he had to jump out and bend over one of the bushes in the yard to throw up, while Victor ran to join him and rubbed his back gently as Yuuri threw up several times, then sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"You don't feel like you have a fever," Victor said, touching his cheeks and forehead, "This came on so quickly. What did you have to eat last? When did you eat?"

"You were there," Yuuri reminded him, "It was only a couple of hours ago that we had lunch together at home. We ate the same thing, and you're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No," Victor answered, looking worried, "Maybe we should have you see the doctor."

"I just had a full physical," Yuuri objected, taking Victor's arm and leaning against him slightly as the two entered their house and took their coats off in the entry, "I'm sure this will pass. I just wanna lie down on the couch, maybe watch some TV."

"Okay, if you're sure," Victor said, looking uncertain, "But, I'll sit with you."

"You don't have to. I'm not a baby. I'll be all right."

"Well, maybe I want to cuddle, after my terrible fright at the doctor's office."

"I can't believe you passed out again just from getting a shot or two."

"I can't help it," Victor said, shrugging, "I've always hated needles."

Yuuri sat down on the couch and Victor sat next to him, coaxing Yuuri's head onto his shoulder. He turned on the TV, and the droning sounds of the voices speaking in Russian helped the Japanese man to quickly drop off. Within minutes, he was asleep on Victor's shoulder, and the Russian skater, turned his head to smile as a little snore escaped him.

"You're so cute," he sighed, kissing his husband on the top of the head and ruffling his hair gently.

He turned his attention to the TV and let himself drift off too.

XXXXXXXXXX

A short distance away from the skaters' house, a senkaimon opened up and one young, white clad man stepped out, followed by a second, ginger-haired man, who wore black and carried a large sword on his back.

"You know, you didn't need to come with me, Ichigo," the white clad man complained, "I could have handled this myself."

"Well, I didn't have anything to do anyway, "and we're a little far from Karakura Town, you know, Uryuu. It's good to have backup."

"Kisuke told you to go with me, didn't he?" Uryuu concluded, giving his friend a dismissive look, "He worries too much."

"I don't think he worries unnecessarily," Ichigo reasoned, "If he asked me to come with you, then he did it because he sensed something that made him think it was necessary. And I trust his instincts. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose," the quincy youth said, looking around, then glancing at a device in his hand.

"Are we close? Do you sense anything?"

Uryuu watched the screen on the handheld device for a moment, then slipped it back into his pocket.

"I'm not getting anything now, but that doesn't mean we won't."

"What was it that got you and everyone up in arms anyway?" Ichigo asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck and looking around them, "Kisuke didn't really explain, not that he ever does."

"You're right about that," Uryuu agreed, "But, what caused us all to take such an interest was that, a few days ago, my father and I sensed a sort of spiritual echo, somewhere close to here."

"A spiritual echo?" Ichigo repeated, frowning, "What's that?"

"Well, you know all about sensing reiatsu."

"Even though I suck at it…"

"Because your reiatsu runs like a faucet, and it's very brightness and intensity makes it hard for you to sense other reiatsu around you," Uryuu finished, "Anyhow, my father and I both felt the presence of this reiatsu and, for us, it's a pretty big deal, because it was the kind of fluctuation that was once known as a royal designation echo."

"A what?" asked Ichigo, giving him a mystified look.

"You see, I've told you before that the reason that the high noble clans of quincy families died out is because there weren't enough births to sustain them…and…only a member of the quincy royal family can designate new high noble clan members."

"So…what are you saying? Are you and your dad and everyone worried that Ywach may have made a baby with someone or something?"

"No," Uryuu said, his frown deepening, "not Ywach. Ywach's father overthrew the original quincy monarchy. He did eventually kill and absorb his father's power, but his father was not able to make new quincy nobles. Only the rightful king can do that."

"Wait a second," Ichigo said, tilting his head, "aren't _you_ Ywach's heir or something?"

"I was named his heir, although I abdicated after the war, so I never took a place in the palace," Uryuu explained, "Haschwald survived, and so did the noble quincy, Bazzard Black. They returned to the shadows, and they found what noble descendants they could. They've been acting as regents, but there is no king now."

"There's no king," Ichigo repeated, "Then, what are we doing out here?"

"What we're doing out here is trying to find out how a new noble quincy house may just have been started without an official heir to the throne being known to any of us. It could mean that the original king hid a royal birth, at some point. There's even a myth that one of my ancestors was part of a secret mission to place a royal soul into the shinigami king's soul well, to be born into the human world. It's just a story, but, given what we all sensed, there could just be something to it. That's what we're here to investigate."

"Okay, but…could we maybe get something to eat after we check this place out?" Ichigo yawned, "I'm getting hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry," Uryuu sighed in annoyance.

"So, can we get some food after this?" Ichigo repeated, looking completely unfazed.

"Yeah, we can get something to eat…although you may find the food a little different here."

"That's okay. I'm not picky."

"No, you'll eat just about anything," Uryuu huffed, leading him down the quiet street.

"Makes life easier."

"I'm sure it does."

Uryuu looked around at the houses on the street, then he closed his eyes, breathing slowly and reaching out with his senses.

"You getting anything with your quincy radar?" Ichigo asked, sounding bored.

"You know, you have quincy senses too," Uryuu chided him, "You should practice."

"Why? Ywach is gone, so there's really no reason for me to do that, is there?"

Uryuu glared at him.

"You are _half_ shinigami and you are _half_ quincy," he scolded his surprised friend, "You've developed your shinigami abilities, you should give equal attention to knowing and understanding your quincy side too."

"Geez, you don't have to get so up in arms about it," Ichigo complained.

"Well, _you_ shouldn't be so dismissive about it. After all, if you had _known_ about your quincy abilities and had developed them, then maybe you wouldn't have had such a hard time in the war. And who is to say when the next conflict will be? We didn't expect Aizen or Katya or the fullbringers or Ywach. We'd have been better off being fully trained and ready."

"Hey. Just remember, there are reasons that our dads didn't tell us."

"I know," Uryuu said sullenly, "and they were stupid, emotional reasons. They were trying to protect us…and by protecting us, they let our worlds be endangered. I'm not about to be that stupid. If there is an heir to the quincy throne, I am going to make sure that life is protected, and that the rightful king is put where he belongs."

"Uryuu, you wanna tell me something?" Ichigo asked, making his slighter friend stop and look at him in askance.

"If this is a royal heir, he or she is also a human, and that human probably has no idea that he or she is a quincy or a royal heir. What if the person doesn't want to be your king? I mean, you don't want to be a king, right?"

"I'm not the rightful heir," Uryuu said firmly, "This person is. Whatever he or she might want, a royal heir is what he or she is. There are things that will happen because of that. The soul will need protection and guidance."

"You'd think that the old king woulda thought of that before having his kid's soul dumped into the soul well thing."

"That," Uryuu said solemnly, "is why we're here. You see, of course the king would have wanted to raise his own heir…but our king, like the soul king, is blessed with foresight. If he chose to conceal his heir, it is because he foresaw the place we are in, and he knew that hiding his heir was the only way to protect the child."

"But if we can sense the royal reiatsu, can't the kid's enemies sense it too?"

"Yes," Uryuu affirmed, "so we are going to have to be careful as we proceed."

"Lead on, then," Ichigo urged him, "I'm hungry. I wanna try some pirozhki. That sounds good."

"Seriously, stay focused, okay?" Uryuu scolded him, "If you are going to insist on coming with me, don't get in the way."

"No one's getting in the way," Ichigo objected, "I'm just hungry. It was a long walk, even through the Dangai to get here."

"We'll eat in a little while. Come on, now."

"All right, but we're gonna make it a big meal."

"I don't know why I put up with you," Uryu sighed, heading down the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor woke to the feeling that something around him was glowing softly and had a very slight hum of energy around it. He opened his eyes, expecting that it must be the TV, but the set had turned off after being left with the remote untouched for several hours. The Russian skater frowned and looked for the source of the little disturbance. He made a sound of surprise as he realized that the mysterious light was, in fact, coming from Yuuri's abdomen, over which his husband's hands rested.

"Wh-what?" Victor mused, frowning and looking more closely.

_Is that his phone screen?_

_But his phone is on the table. What is this then?_

His hand slipped under Yuuri's shirt, pulling it up slightly to reveal the source of the glowing. Yuuri shifted and yawned, opening his eyes and looking down at his stomach, where Victor's hand now rested. His eyes rounded and he gasped in dismay.

"What? What the hell is _that_? Vitya?"

"I don't know what it is? It's like you swallowed something radioactive or…I don't know."

"What's in there?" Yuuri asked in a panicky voice, "Vitya, what do we do?"

"Does it hurt, Yuuri?" Victor asked quickly.

"No, it doesn't hurt at all, but…but I still feel kinda sick. This is really bad, isn't it?"

"Try not to panic," Victor said, "Come on, I'll take you to the emergency room and we'll have you checked out. I'm sure it will be okay."

"How do you know?" Yuuri demanded, looking even more innerved, "You don't know what it is and neither do I!"

"We'll figure it out," Victor said bracingly, "Please, Yuuri, let's get you to a doctor."

"All right," Yuuri said, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

The two started towards the front door, only to watch in surprise as the front door seemed to open by itself and two young men entered the house. One wore white and had dark hair, blue eyes and spectacles and the other was ginger-haired and wore black clothing. Even more unnerving was the large sword he carried on his back.

"Who are you?" Victor demanded, "and what are you doing in our house?"

"We're sorry to barge in," Uryuu said solemnly, "but I think you already know that something strange is going on, don't you?"

"I'm going to ask you again who you are," Victor said, moving protectively in front of Yuuri, "You can't just walk in here without permission. I don't care _who _you are."

Uryuu loosed a few words that made Yuuri and Ichigo frown and stare incoherently. But, at the sound of the words, Victor stiffened and his blue-green eyes rounded and flickered strangely with a cool internal glow.

"I am sorry to intrude," Uryuu said calmly, "but we need to talk, and we need to do this now, your majesty."

Those words," Victor whispered his face going white, "What were they?"

Uryuu's expression shifted to one that was more sympathetic.

"It was in the ancient language," he explained, "It was your name."


End file.
